


Scenes From A Memory

by Mystik



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU from the end of season 03, Dreams, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Sorta of, Wincest - Freeform, future!fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystik/pseuds/Mystik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave never knew what those dreams meant,never understood why he had them. Until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Regression

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by Kiraynn. AU from the finale of season 03. Based on the cd from Dream Theater.

_As soon as the doors closed they were all over each other. The taller one was pressed against the flat surface, the pain in his back caused by being manhandled barely noticeable as he was drowning in the kiss that followed._

_They harshly ground their groins together, the friction enough to make them fully hard. The younger man gasped as the kiss ended, his big hands grasping the waist in front of him desperately as though it was a lifesaver. His eyes were wide, the pupils almost black with arousal._

_"Dean...fuck me," was the whisper that escaped his swollen lips._

_The older man, Dean, growled and pressed the taller one against the wall even harder. His green, gorgeous eyes were burning with lust and love._

_"Don't need to ask twice, Sammy," he hissed._

_Dean and Sammy kissed again, more desperate and needy than before as they stumbled onto the tiny bed, the mattress groaning in protest of their combined weight. Sammy straddled Dean's thighs, his ass grinding against the older man's cock trapped inside his jeans. Dean groaned, his hands grabbing the other man's buttocks; squeezing before he popped the two buttons open on the front of Sam's pants._

_When Dean's hand found Sammy's cock, the younger man moaned and arched his back, his hips undulating against those fingers. The other hand trailed over his back, entering the unfastened jeans as the forefinger sought and teased his hole._

_"Dean...Dean..." moaned Sammy, not knowing where to push; against the fingers on his cock or the fingers on his ass._

_"Want some more?" the rough voice sent shivers down his spine. Dean slid a single finger inside of him, igniting sparks of pleasure across his body. "Tell me."_

_Sammy opened his eyes, looking down at his brother. The flushed skin making his arousal spike higher._

_"Do it already, big brother."_

Dave woke up with a start, his body propped up against the headboard and his heartbeat fast against his ribcage.

They were brothers. Those two were brothers.

Yeah, now he would see a doctor. Something must be done, because those dreams?

They had to stop.

 

 

TBC


	2. Overture 2008

"I still can't believe you have this piece of crap."

"Wash your mouth out before you talk about my baby."

 

Scott laughed loudly, slapping Dave on the back. They entered the '67 Chevy Impala and Dave started the ignition, smiling at the loud rumble of the engine.

"You know I'm just messing with you. I love this car. It's so… classic."

"You better. I drive your ass to work every day in it."

Scott laughed again and rested back against the comfortable leather seats, his dark locks falling into his green eyes. Dave smiled despite himself. He could never stay mad at him for more than five seconds.

"So, about those dreams of yours," Scott said seriously. "Why'd they leave you so messed up last night?"

Dave sighed, drumming his fingers against the wheel. The low sound of Rush filled the silence.

"You know how I always dream about those two guys driving in a car just like mine? Listening to some classic rock and stuff and carrying guns and knives, right?"

"Yeah, so you have dreams with a couple of lunatics or killers. So?"

"For a few days I've dreamt about them... having...well, having sex." Dave was close to blushing.

"Now that's something interesting," replied Scott with a smirk. "Was it hot?"

Dave smiled at that. Scott had been his friend since high school, even though he was the new guy and the brunet was in his senior year. The difference of three years hadn't mean anything to them; they had shared everything since then.

Even the common taste for people of the same sex.

Some of his friends and even his parents always asked him how nothing had happened between him and Scott. The answer wasn't that simple.

Sure, Dave thought Scott was hot. Really hot, actually. But he was his friend and there were never any sparks between them.

"Yeah, it was kind of hot. Those two are fucking gorgeous," replied Dave, his smile widening when his friend laughed. "Especially the short one. He was blond and had the body of a fucking Adonis."

"You dreamt about them having sex all the way? My gosh you're such a pervert, Dave!" exclaimed the brunet between bursts of laughter. "So why is it bothering you now?"

Dave fell quiet for a moment, his brown eyes staying trained on the traffic around them. "Last night I had a different dream. I dreamt that the blond one... whose name is Dean by the way, died. But it was so strange. He was being ripped to shreds as the tall one, Sammy or something, was stuck at the wall screaming for it to stop. But there was nothing visible there ripping the Dean guy."

"Question: how is that even possible and how do you know those names?"

"Because I dreamt about them having sex again last night and they called each other that," explained Dave with a sigh, "and last night I also discovered that they're... brothers."

Scott gasped. "What?"

"Yeah, you heard me. Man I was getting sick of dreaming about them every night, but now? I'm gonna dream about two brothers having dirty, hot sex? I need a doctor."

He felt the calloused hand on his shoulder and sighed at the comforting gesture. Dave glanced sideways and his eyes widened.

 

Instead of Scott next to him, it was Sam. He smiled, his dimples appearing at the corners of his mouth and his hazel eyes were full of love.

"Don't worry. No matter what, I'm going to save you, Dean."

Dave screamed and pulled away, covering his eyes. He felt the hand on his shoulder slip off and the car lose control over the road.

"Dave!"

* * *

"Here you go."

 

Dave accepted the cup of coffee gratefully, his eyes downcast. Scott ruffled his red locks as he sat next to him. They were at the hospital for minor injuries; luckily Dave's car just barely went off the road before hitting a lamp post. He couldn't even imagine what he would do if he had hit someone.

"What happened back there, man?" asked Scott, scooting closer to him.

"I saw him again," he shrugged. "The Sam guy. When you touched me I saw him in your place. I told you Scott, I need a doctor. I'm losing my mind here."

Scott sighed, still stroking Dave's hair. He bit his lip, trying to figure out what to say.

"I don't know about you man, but if I told a doctor about these dreams like you're having, they would lock me up. Don't you think?"

Dave just nodded.

"So, in my point of view... if you really want to find a solution, we should try another alternative."

"Like what?"

"Have you ever heard of regressive therapy?"

"You're not serious," Dave mumbled, looking his friend in the eye for the first time since the accident.

Scott smiled. "Man, you're the guy who's having dreams about incestuous brothers."

 

Dave laughed hollowly at that. He shook his head then sipped a bit of coffee. "I don't know why I listen to you."

"Because I'm awesome."

"Smug bastard," Dave whispered.

"Whining bitch." replied Scott, ruffling his hair again.

* * *

"Are you ready, Mr. Sterling?"

 

Dave looked at Scott one last time before his friend left the room. He focused on the doctor, some random brunet guy with thick glasses perched on his nose. It was kind of funny actually. Dave tilted his head up, looking at the ceiling.

"Yeah, let's do this."

The doctor put some instrumental song, just for background purposes, but he could still hear the clock ticking in the room.

"Close your eyes and try to relax. Take a deep breath and let it out slowly."

Dave did as he said the best he could. The doctor started counting backwards from ten to one.

"Remember Dave: any time you need to come back, all you have to do is open your eyes."

The redhead felt his eyelids tremble slightly before he opened his eyes. He no longer was in the doctor's room, pitch black all around him. He raised himself from where he was currently laying down, trying to find some solid ground so he could try to walk.

Suddenly on his right side, far away, a door could be seen through the darkness. Dave started walking slowly and carefully, since he couldn't see the floor. The closer he got to the door it increased in size until it was as large as an iron gate like the ones that could be found in cemeteries.

Great. His mind was both crazy _and_ creepy. Dave approached the big door and touched its surface, finding that it was made of solid wood. Maybe oak. He slid his hand through it, trying to find a knob.

 

**_You're my weak spot and I'm yours._ **

****

He turned around as he heard the voice, recognizing it as belonging to that Dean guy. A shiver ran down his spine and he turned to the door once more.

Suddenly he could see the iron knob, it's surface glowing faintly in the dark. Dave's hand reached for it and he took a deep breath.

He needed to know. He needed to discover why he had those dreams. He needed them to stop.

His hand turned the knob and a brilliant white light shined in the open door making him blind for a few seconds. He let go of the knob and covered his eyes.

That was when he heard Sam's voice.

 

**_Even if I have to go to hell myself, I'm going to save you Dean. And if I lose my mind, my sanity, my heart along the way, I'm cool. Because my soul... will be forever yours._ **

****

"It's time to go back to the past," the doctor said in a low tone to his sleeping patient.

 

 

TBC.


	3. Strange Deja Vu

**_New Harmony, Indiana, 2008_.**

The night was dying on the horizon and the street was deadly quiet. A man was running passed the cars, heading towards one of the houses near the end of the street. Dave was following close behind, curiosity getting the best of him.

The man shoved the door open and ran through the corridor until he reached the office, both he and Dave freezing at the door.

Sam was on the floor sobbing openly and hugging Dean's body, blood pooling around them.

"Sam," spoke the man with a low, deep voice as he stood nearby.

"I failed, Bobby. I couldn't save him," gasped Sam between sobs, hugging Dean tighter.

 

Dave felt his chest tighten painfully, his breath shallow. Why did he feel so desolated all of a sudden? Looking at the scene before him, he shared the same despair that Sam was feeling and the sensation was suffocating.

"Sam, we have to go. With Lilith gone, the demons were freed from their leashes."

 

Dave widened his eyes. Wait a minute? Demons?

"I don't fucking care!" Sam shouted, making the Bobby guy take a step back. He looked at Dean again, his hand softly ruffling his blond hair as if combing the short locks. "I don't have a reason to care anymore," he said with a bitter smile.

"You can't be serious."

"Try me."

"I'm having a déjà vu," the man sneered, attempting to approach him. "You and your brother are the most selfish morons I've ever met, and that's saying something. Do you think your brother would want to watch you like this?"

"Just... leave me alone, Bobby," Sam said tiredly.

The man sighed and turned on his heels to walk out of the room, leaving Sam still combing Dean's hair. Tears gathered in Dave's eyes and he felt like he could see himself in Sam's place. It must be terrible to loose a brother like that.

Sam sniffled, trying to stop crying, and he hugged Dean again resting his face against the cold cheek.

"Even if I have to go to hell myself, I'm gonna save you Dean. And if I lose my mind, my sanity, my heart along the way, I'm cool. Because my soul... will be forever yours."

 

The same whispered words he'd heard before. Dave tried to approach them but the scene started to fade. He couldn't stop the images from disappearing and soon he was in the dark again. He looked around, trying to situate himself but to no avail.

Soon, another scenario appeared right before his eyes. It was a plain, two storey house situated in the middle of the night. Dave blinked, trying to adjust his vision to the low light. He frowned at the sight of the blue glow that was coming from the living room, realizing that somebody's television was on.

He walked slowly and cautiously towards the blue glow, noticing that nobody seemed to be able to see him. He entered the living room and scanned the place until his eyes focused on a man sleeping on the couch. The light from the television was illuminating his features, so Dave approached to observe him better.

He had some age lines, but nothing too deep. He was wearing a robe adorning his body, and his brown locks were falling on his forehead leaving a mysterious shadow. The redhead was curiously drawn to him, like some relative you would see in a family album but never knew.

Suddenly a scream echoed throughout the whole house. The man woke up with a start then got up quickly, running to the stairs as Dave followed him. They both stopped at one of the bedrooms, obviously a nursery given the baby theme all around them. The man sighed in relief as he went to the crib on the other side of the room and smiled as he caressed the tiny baby's forehead.

Until some dark drops fell onto his hand.

Dave looked at the ceiling at the same time the man did and gasped in shock when he found a blond woman staring back a them, blood staining her white nightgown from the deep cut in her stomach.

"Mary!"

Seconds after Dave heard the man's shout, the woman caught on fire. _On fire_. Dave could not believe his eyes. The man dropped on the ground, covering his eyes in horror. The cry of the baby caught both their attentions and Dave watched as the man took the child from the crib and ran out of the room. Dave followed them and saw a little blond boy, no older than four, with wide eyes and a bewildered look on his face.

"Dad?" he squeaked.

The man carefully placed the baby in the boy's arms. "Take your brother outside as fast as you can." When the boy didn't move, the man shouted, "now Dean, go!"

 

Dave's eyes widened. That was Dean?! He watched the man, Dean's dad, run back to the room and without hesitation he followed the little boy. They ran together down the stairs and outside the house; the little boy stood on the garden, feeling the wet grass beneath his bare feet as he held the baby in a tight and protective embrace.

"It's okay, Sammy. I got you."

That baby was Sam? That freakishly tall guy? Dave realized in shock.

The scene started to disappear once more and Dave rushed to the boy's side, trying to hold him, grasp him. But his hands passed right through.

"Dean!" Dave exclaimed before the darkness came again.

* * *

_"I'm sorry."_

_John looked away from Missouri, his eyes falling on the floor. He smiled bitterly as he watched Dean help ten month old Sam to crawl towards his favorite toy. The coaching soft words that emerged from his lips were a blessing._

_After Mary's death, Dean hadn't spoken for almost one month. He would walk around the room where they were staying at Missouri's with this far away look, only smiling for Sam._

_Sam was the joy of their lives. John didn't know if Dean could have survived the trauma without his little brother to distract him, still innocently oblivious to the whole tragedy_ _._

_Then, one night, Sam woke up crying and Dean ran to his crib. He picked the baby up carefully and sat on the floor, resting Sam on his tiny lap. But the baby wouldn't stop crying. John climbed out of his bed and began to walk towards them when a hand stopped him. He looked up to find Missouri watching his boys. She nodded at him, indicating he shouldn't interfere._

_The blond boy start trying to make Sam sleep again, but the baby didn't seemed to want it. Dean's beautiful little green eyes started to shine with tears but he just gulped, swallowing them down._

_"Sammy, don't cry. Please."_

_John felt his own eyes fill with tears when he heard his older son's voice after so long. And apparently Sam was waiting for that too, because right away the crying stopped little by little until the baby was only lightly sobbing._

_"What are you going to do now?"_

_The question brought John back from his memories and he looked at Missouri once again. His steeled his heart, absorbing the news he just heard from the woman, then stood up and straightened his coat._

_"Can you watch them this afternoon? I have take care of some things and I'll be back tonight."_

_Missouri stood up as well, her mouth twisted into a frown. "John Winchester, don't tell me you're going to track this thing down with two children under your watch."_

_"I don't have to say it, you just did," replied John. Before she could give any answer, he walked toward his sons._

_Dean looked up, smiling brightly. "Hey daddy. Look, Sam almost got it. Next thing I'll show him is how to walk properly!"_

_John smiled and crouched down, ruffling Dean's hair. "Son, be nice to Aunt Missouri. Daddy will be right back, okay?"_

_Dean just nodded and picked Sam up by the waist, pulling him into his lap. The baby protested a little bit, before laughing and squirming on his brother's legs. He looked up and raised his arms towards John, gurgling something unintelligible. The man just kissed the top of his forehead before he stood up. Casting a glance at the woman once more, John left the house._

_He had to prepare himself if he wanted to find Mary's killer._

TBC. _  
_


	4. Through my words

_His hazel eyes blinked open and he looked around, trying to analyzing the place he found himself in._

_Good. It was time._

_He got up from the bed and padded towards his duffel that was lying on the second empty mattress. A little habit he couldn't quite lose. Upon opening it he searched around until he found the dagger he was looking for. His fingers slid over the Latin inscription that was written on the side of the sharp, shiny blade._

_"Are you ready?"_

_He turned around to face the woman. Her brown eyes twinkled in the low light at the stoic look on his face._

_"I guess that was a stupid question."_

_"Let's get this over with, Ruby."_

_The woman waved her hand in the air. "Right. I forgot how hasty you can be sometimes, Sam. Follow me."_

_Sam left the room with the demon, trailing her steps across the parking lot of his current motel until they reached the road. Across the way was an empty field; the only sound of the night being the cars that passed by now and then._

_As they reached the destined place, Sam could see the sigils and symbols on the ground as well as the candles around them._

_"Going to start a fire?"_

_"Not if it works," Ruby replied easily. "Although, I have to ask if this is really worth it, Sam. You could just as easily save your brother if you awoke your powers."_

_"Let's not discuss that again, shall we?" Sam said coldly. He took his shirt off, moving to drop on his knees in the center of the largest incantation symbol._

_Ruby rolled her eyes, taking off her jacket. "Yeah, I forgot it was your brother's dying wish or something." She approached him expectantly. "Dagger."_

_Sam took a deep breath as he extended his hand to give the weapon to her. She circled his body, analyzing everything around and about him._

_"Okay, all set." Her brown eyes turned black for a few seconds and all the candles lit simultaneously. "Ready to die, Sam?"_

_The young Winchester looked at the sky, the memory of green eyes making his heart clench painfully in his chest. He breathed deeply, closing his eyes._

_"Yeah."_

Dave woke with a gasp. The body next to him moved just a little and he blushed as he realized it was Scott.

Since he had been going to the therapy sessions, his friend offered to stay at his apartment for a few days. It wasn't like they hadn't slept on the same bed before; but now, since he started that whole dream thing, every time he looked into Scott's eyes he would remember Dean.

"You okay, Dave?"

The redhead blinked and looked at his friend, smiling faintly. "Just a dream."

Scott arched his eyebrow. "A dream? Or a _dream_?"

Dave closed his eyes, rubbing his fingertips against his forehead. "Yeah, one of those. It was with Sam. I think..."

"What?"

Dave looked at his friend. "I think he killed himself to save his brother."

 

 

TBC.


	5. Fatal tragedy

He watched the scenario around him as he waited for the librarian to come back with his request. There was only one other person in the public library - a petite girl barely in her twenties who was engrossed in some thick math book.

Impatiently he tapped his fingers to the rhythm of some old Led Zepellin song. Since his first regression session his dreams had changed, become stronger and even more real than before.

"Dave?"

The redhead looked up and smiled as his friend sat in front of him. Scott slid his bag between his feet.

"So, why we are meeting here?"

"You remember I told you how my dreams were changing?"

"Yeah?"

"So I came here to look for some news, some information, anything that could help me," Dave shrugged. "I know it's a long shot, but it's worth a try. Right?"

Scott bit his bottom lip, a thoughtful look on his face. "What do you expect to find?"

Before he could answer, the librarian came back with a stack of folders. Dave and Scott coughed as dust flew off the papers when they were placed down in front of them.

"Here you go, dear. It was quite difficult to find since the date you asked for was about twenty five years ago, but I finally succeeded. I hope it helps."

"Thank you," Dave smiled and the woman waved her hand, turning back to her desk.

Scott stood up and went around the table to sit next to him. "I wonder what she found."

"Let's see."

He opened the first folder to find an old newspaper with the bold letters:

 

' _ **Satanic Ritual Kills Fifteen People in West Virginia.**_ '

 

Dave arched his eyebrow, becoming more and more surprised as he got further into the article. Apparently a lunatic, Sam Winchester, was creating a satanic ritual with his brunette girlfriend and they sacrificed fifteen people so it could work. That was so off.

"Are you sure you want to discover more about Psycho Sammy?" Scott whispered, reading the article as well.

"He's not a psycho!"

"Well, this news clearly says otherwise."

"He's not, all right. I just...know."

"Why, because you dream about him?" the brunet retorted.

"Well...yeah."

Scott picked up another folder with a huff. Dave didn't dignify him with a reply; instead he just went on reading.

 

' _ **According to the local police, the only witness of the case was a old man, Robert Singer, who knew Sam Winchester. The sheriff, Carl Banks, informed us the old man was very upset about the events and kept repeating that Sam wasn't responsible for the deaths.**_

_" **That's a lot of bullshit," said the sheriff in answer. "All the evidence points to him. The candles, the knife and the sigils. Unfortunately freaks like these exist out there and sometimes we're not quick enough to stop them."**_

_**The investigations are still ongoing and the police said that Bobby Singer will be investigated as an accomplice.**_ '

 

Dave worried his bottom lip. He put the article aside and moved on to the next one but it wasn't much better. Apparently Sam, along with his brother Dean, made quite a fuss along the country with things like murder, robbery, fraud. Those were just the beginning.

"His brother was quite the charmer, don't you think?" asked Scott, showing him a picture of the older brother from when they were once caught by the police. "No wonder you have the hots for him."

"Scott!"

True, the redhead was more and more intrigued and fascinated by Dean Winchester, but he wouldn't say that to his friend. The few vague visions he had about the man in his dreams and his sessions showed a very complex person. He couldn't be the ruthless bastard all those reports were trying to say he was.

"You have a crush, how cute."

"Shut up, Scott."

The brunet laughed and kept on reading. Dave did the same and they were silent for hours.

* * *

_He was trying to keep as silent as he could as he moved through the shadows of the house looking for it. The whole living room was a stack of books and dust as familiar as a home could be. He passed his hand over the wall until he found what he was searching for and with a smile he pushed the secret button. From the revealed hole in the wall he plucked out a wooden box with a small package tucked inside._

" _Stop right there."_

_Sam turned around and raised his hands, still clutching the package. The light was turned on and he stared at Bobby with guilty eyes._

" _What the hell do you think you're doing, son?" Bobby narrowed his eyes, a shotgun pointed at him._

_Sam bit his bottom lip. "Sorry Bobby, but it's the only way."_

" _Because Ruby said so?"_

_Sam sighed. "You don't like her, fine. I get it."_

" _Oh that's not it, boy. I don't trust her."_

" _I don't trust her, either. But so far, she's the only one who came up with a solution."_

" _You think that ritual is the only solution?" exclaimed Bobby. He sighed and lowered the shotgun._

" _Four months, Bobby," Sam whispered, lowering his hands as well. "And what did we find?"_

" _We can search more. We can look for another sources, son."_

" _I'm tired of waiting, Bobby!" exclaimed Sam indignantly. "I did nothing but search for Lilith and for a way to save Dean in these last months and now…now I have a chance. Hope."_

_With a saddened expression, Bobby raised the shotgun again. "I'm sorry Sam, but you know I can't let you do this."_

_Sam smiled bitterly. "I know that. That's why earlier I put sleeping pills in your beer. Apparently with you they took longer to have an effect."_

_Bobby widened his eyes as his vision started to fade. He let the shotgun drop and Sam caught him before he fell on the floor._

" _I'm sorry, Bobby."_

_The old man raised his face and caught sight of the tears that were glinting in Sam's hazel eyes before he blacked out._

Dave opened his eyes with a gasp, clutching at the arm holding him. His breath was labored and short. He looked around him, startled to find himself on the floor of the library.

"Hey Dave, are you okay?"

Dave slowly sat up, Scott's arm still in his hand as the librarian moved close to him in concern.

"Dear, do you want me to call an ambulance?"

The redhead lowered his eyes as Scott put a protective arm around his shoulders.

"Thank for your concern miss, but he's like this when it's too hot. I'll take him outside so he can have some fresh air."

The old woman nodded and helped the brunet raise Dave from the floor. Slowly they gathered their things and walked out of the public library. Once in the car Scott made Dave sit on the passenger side of his Impala, and he closed his eyes as he rested his head against the leather seat.

"What that was about?"

He turned his eyes towards Scott, who was gripping the steering wheel tightly. His lips were a thin line.

"What happened?"

"You fainted on me, man! You said you weren't feeling well and then you just blacked out!" exclaimed the older man and Dave knew Scott was scared because he never freaked out like that.

"I'm better now, I just…" the redhead sighed. "It was another dream."

"Oh, that's it." Scott turned the engine on, taking off out of the parking lot and slipping into the slow traffic. "We're taking a road trip."

"A what?" Dave looked at his best friend with wide eyes.

"These dreams are starting to affect your everyday. So you want to research about what happened twenty fucking five years ago? We'll do it."

Dave gasped, utterly surprised. His house came into view. "You mean…"

"Yeah. We're going to West Virginia."

 

 

TBC.


	6. Beyond this life

"Yes, mom. I know, mom. It's just for a couple days, okay? Yeah, Scott is with me. What?" Dave passed his cell phone to his friend without taking his eyes off the road. "She wants to talk to you."

Scott arched one eyebrow and picked up the phone. "Hi, Miss Sterling. Yeah, he's helping me out with something that came up." Scott laughed. "No problem, I'll take care of him. You too, Miss Sterling. Bye."

Dave huffed. "My mother loves you more than her three children combined."

"It's the green eyes," Scott laughed.

Dave snorted, having heard that same excuse since he was fifteen. He looked at the map lying on his friend's legs, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

"So…which interstate?"

"The next one, so pay attention," the brunet answered without looking up.

Dave nodded and pushed his foot down harder on the gas pedal.

* * *

**_West Virginia._ **

****

Dave parked the Impala in front of the police station and cut the engine. He took a deep breath, looking over at his friend.

"Are you done taking your deep breaths?" Scott arched an eyebrow. "Good. Let's go."

They stepped out of the vehicle and entered the old building. Dave looked around and grabbed his friend's arm.

"What do we say?"

"You didn't think of that?" hissed Scott, looking sideways at him.

"No…"

Scott rolled his eyes and yanked his arm away. He walked towards the wooden desk and smiled brightly at the bored lady working behind it.

"Good morning, dear. Having a slow day so far?"

Dave sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. If he didn't know any better he could swear Scott would be a ladies man. But, well… he was more like a men's man. He smirked when he saw the older woman smile back. Yep, nobody was immune to his friend's charm.

Five minutes later they were following Jackie (the lovely lady's name) towards the closed case section, eyes watering from the layers of dust around them. She stopped in front of one of the boxes and looked at them.

"This is the case you mentioned, sweetie. It's labeled Closed Case but the assassin never got caught."

"Really?" asked Dave curiously.

"Yeah sure. The young man killed himself along with all those poor people; the woman who was with him however? They never found her."

Scott and Dave exchanged glances. Scott smiled and laid his hand on Jackie's shoulder.

"Thank you so much, sweetheart."

Dave watched the woman blush and he muffled his laugh. She mumbled something unintelligible and left them alone to go back to the reception desk. They set the box and set it on a round table, coughing as more thick clouds of dust rose into the air.

"I don't know why the hell I agreed with this," Scott muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"Because you're the best friend ever?"

Inside the box was a pile of files so they took out a random bunch and spread them out over the table.

"And don't you forget it."

Dave huffed and they started to read all the details related to the mass murder that happened twenty five years previous.

* * *

_He had been driving non-stop for two days now. He couldn't afford to eat or rest properly. If he lost anymore time it would be too late. The only thing he could do was drive faster and dial Sam's cell phone number once again, and like the n_ _umerous times before the only response he received was the voicemail._

_Luckily before long Bobby saw the sign indicating that he had just entered the city of Wallfare. He'd learnt a trick or two in his time and Sam wasn't even trying to hide anymore._

_Which was more terrifying in Bobby's opinion._

_The night was pitch black without stars, the motel on the left side of the road the only illumination. He entered the parking lot and stopped his pickup, fighting back a shiver as cold wind passed through him directly before a sudden piercing scream broke the silence. Bobby ran into the direction of the scream and found the receptionist of the motel, a girl barely sixteen years old, clenching a hand to her stomach as she coughed up pools of blood. As her body started to collapse Bobby ran forth and caught her in his arms, saving her from hitting the pavement._

_"Girl, are you okay? What happened?"_

_"They're here! The monsters are here!" coughed the girl, more blood spilling from her trembling lips._

_He looked outside and his eyes widened._

_Black smoke, tons of it, was everywhere. He pulled the girl to her feet but she pushed him towards the exit._

_"Go... save yourself."_

_As he tried to reply one of the clouds of smoke floated through the doorway and passed through her body, literally tearing her apart. The blood splattered everywhere in a explosion of red and Bobby grabbed his gun, hastily firing rock salt against the smoke._

_It shrieked loudly and retreated just as quickly as it had come._

_There were lights coming from the other side of the road. Bobby grabbed a shotgun and a bottle of holy water from his pickup and raced towards it._

_"You cannot win, Winchester!"_

_The furious scream spurred Bobby on. He crossed the road in quick strides to a big field of dead, scratchy grass. As he approached he could distinguish two figures partially surrounded by more thick clouds of the black smoke._

_It was Sam and some brunette girl._

_"Sam!" screamed Bobby, quickening the pump of his legs._

_Sam turned around and the sight of him made Bobby freeze on the spot; he was covered in blood, only some of it his own, emerging from numerous cuts of bruises along his body. His eyes were a burning gold and his thin lips were stretched into a smile._

_"Bobby."_

_The low voice, so much like the Sam he used to know before Dean died, was what made him run again._

_"Sam!"_

_Sam opened his arms and the black smoke around him swirled and shrieked in response. The brunette beside him was watching the scene without emotion in her eyes. But when he tried to approach Sam, she quickly moved to block him._

_"Let me go passed right the fuck now."_

_"I can't. You'll interrupt the spell, Bobby."_

_He was shocked for a second that she knew his name. Then he narrowed his eyes. "Ruby?"_

_She nodded and looked at Sam. "We can't do anything right now. The spell is done and it was his choice."_

_"But what the hell are those demons all around him, and what the hell happened to that poor girl at the motel? She was ripped apart by one of those creatures!"_

_"Sam doesn't know that."_

_He gripped her by the neck, almost choking her. "What did you do?"_

_Her eyes turned black, staring hard into his own. "What Sam asked me. He wanted a spell, a way that he could save Dean. He doesn't have to know the price that will be paid."_

_"I'll kill you."_

_"Too late. The spell can't be reversed. Now... all we have to do is wait."_

_"Wait for what, you bitch?" demanded Bobby, letting her go._

_She raised her hands at her neck to touch the marks left by Bobby's fingers. The shrieking from the smoke rose in volume._

_Ruby smirked. "For the right time."_

_The smoke screeched, sounding as though it was many different voices in unison, and swirled like a hurricane around Sam. Bobby partially covered his eyes to protect them but could still see enough of what happened; Sam caught the dagger he'd stolen from his house and plunged it deep into his own heart. He coughed as the blood filled his mouth, but he the smile never left his lips even as he turned the knife, plunging deeper. He dropped to his knees and found the strength to tear the knife out of his chest, the blood gushing like a fountain from the wound._

_"You'll never have Dean, bitches!" shouted Sam, his voice hoarse and failing._

_The light surrounded them like a bubble and Bobby was suddenly being thrown backwards with Ruby._

_Then there was nothing but darkness._

* * *

"Dave?"

The young man opened his eyes and looked around. They were still in the closed case room and the light from outside was fading behind the only window.

"Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah. You're weak, man. Can't even stand reading for such a long time."

Dave stood from the chair and stretched his arms above his head. He didn't notice Scott's attention focus on the flash of skin that appeared between the top of his pants and the hem of his ridden-up shirt. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, looking at his friend.

"So, what do we have so far?"

Scott shrugged. "The same crap we found back home. And I bet if we go through the old sheriff's files, we'll find the same story."

Dave scrunched his nose, sneezing a little bit at the dust. Scott was right; the whole city firmly believed that Sam made a satanic ritual that ended up killing fifteen people. But the redhead _knew_ that wasn't true. It was a feeling in his gut telling him something wasn't quite right with the story.

"Hey, Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"Is the address of the witness in the file?"

"You mean Robert Singer?"

"Yeah."

The brunet looked through the police files for a few moments until he exclaimed, "found it! At the time he had a salvage yard in South Dakota. Wow, that's days drive from here."

"Do you think he's still alive?"

"Well, they do have his phone number here, too. Why, Dave? You're not thinking about paying him a visit, are you?"

Dave looked at his friend, biting his bottom lip. "He has a different version of the events from the cops, I can tell you that. I just want to hear what he has to say."

Scott rubbed his face. "First I really need a good night's sleep and some food."

"Fine by me."

 

After thanking Jackie and putting everything back in the places they found them, they left the police station.

* * *

"Singer Salvage."

"Hi... does Robert Singer still live there?"

"Just a moment."

He heard the woman yell something. A few minutes later somebody picked up the phone.

"This is Robert."

Dave let out a breath he didn't know he was holding at hearing the old, old voice. "Hi, Mister Singer. My name is Dave Sterling and... look, this'll sound very strange for you sir, but... did you know Sam and Dean Winchester?"

There was a long pause and for a moment he thought the man had hung up. Then, the old voice grew cold and he felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Who are you, boy?"

"Like I said, my name is Dave. I know this is crazy but I've been having... dreams with them. Dean and Sam, I mean. And I came a long way to find this number because I had to call before going to your place, so we could talk face to face."

Another pause.

"How long is it going to take for you to arrive here?"

Dave smiled, relieved. "Two, maybe three days. Thank you, sir."

"You can call me Bobby. And Dave, right?"

"Yes?"

"If I have the slightest doubt about you, you better not have a family waiting for you."

Dave swallowed. "I understand."

Both hung up and Dave looked at Scott.

"So?" urged his friend.

"Looks like he's waiting for us."

 

 

TBC.


	7. Through her eyes

_When she first emerged out of hell it was like breathing a gulp of fresh air. She missed the world and the various sights, sounds and scents that covered it like a patchwork blanket._

_After that, she received her mission; corrupt Sam Winchester. Make him into the true general he was born to be. She didn't know why she was chosen when there were so many other demons who could have done the job, but she gladly accepted._

_When she first met Sam she was completely fascinated. Everything about him exhaled power and charisma. She was instantly aware of why Azazel chose him as his favorite._

_She believed her mission would be completed with minimal effort until the day she met her obstacle named Dean Winchester. Even though Dean had only one year to live before being dragged to hell for the crime of selling his soul, he still had great influence on Sam._

_But she wasn't chosen for nothing, after all. She began to exploit the weakness between the brothers with her own choice of tactics, pushing Sam into the direction she wanted him to go in._

_It worked._

_When the year ended and Dean's soul was dragged down below, she found Sam not one week later, and three words barely left her mouth before he agreed with her plan to save Dean._

_The plan was very simple actually. The spell's purpose was to wake Sam's latent powers, binding him to the army of demons that awaited his command. But the catch was that he would have to die and be reborn as the true leader of hell first._

_Not that he knew of all those tiny little details of course._

_So when the time came, Ruby performed the ritual while barely being able to conceal her true happiness deep inside herself. She couldn't allow herself to show her true plans to Sam until he was reborn, unwilling to jeopardize anything and make him suspicious._

_She didn't count on the plan backfiring._

_Somehow the spell created the explosion that killed numerous people in that small, shitty town and the ritual was exploited on the local news. So unfortunately she had to dispose of her chosen host body and get a new one._

_Another thing was that Sam hadn't gotten to be reborn right away. In fact, it was several months before he came back to the world as a newborn baby. Thus she had to wait another twenty five years for her plan to be able to work._

_But she was patient. If there was one thing she learned in hell it was that when you bide your time properly, you could achieve anything._

_The wait was finally coming to an end._

TBC. _  
_


	8. Home

_The Winchester brothers were closer than any brothers in the world. Losing your mother at an early age, then having to live your life moving from town to town with a father that could be killed at any moment during a hunt of monsters, demons, or ghosts could do that to you._

_That's why when puberty hit them full force, they couldn't deny what had been steadily brewing between them anymore._

_Dean was the first. Feelings of lust and guilt tormented him every day because of his innocent, ten year old little brother who didn't know how his over-affectionate nature was plaguing Dean's hormones._

_Sam did notice however, that little by little Dean was drawing away from him. He was hurt by his big brother's attitude and couldn't understand why._

_Those two years of distance were the worst of their lives so far._

_When puberty hit Sam around his twelfth birthday, it dawned on him why Dean acted the way he did. The same forbidden feelings had begun to take over Sam's thoughts, plaguing him day and night. They did their best to simply act like normal brothers should; bickering and fighting all the time._

_They were too afraid to see that normalcy wasn't part a Winchester's life and never would be._

_John was too involved in his own lust for revenge to notice what was happening in his own house. Granted, he was barely around to notice much of anything._

_And that was why on the night after Sam's sixteenth birthday, with John away on another hunt, everything changed._

* * *

_Sam slammed the front door as hard as he could, his quick steps echoing on the hardwood floor. Dean was fuming as he followed him inside seconds later._

" _Sam!" he shouted, throwing his leather jacket and car keys on the couch._

" _What the fuck do you want?" snarled the teen from his bedroom doorway. "Anything else you wanna say to ruin my night?"_

_In five quick strides Dean reached Sam and grabbed his collar, shoving him roughly against the wall and pinning him there._

" _God damnit, Sam!" growled Dean, his green eyes blazing. "What the hell do you think you were doing, going to that party without even telling me? And when I finally find you, you're fooling around with some guy!"_

_Sam smirked coldly and grabbed Dean's wrists, shoving him away. "What? The idea of me with another guy disgusts you that much, Dean?" Sam's muscles tensed in preparation for a fight. "Didn't know you would be such a homophobe!"_

_Dean snarled and shoved Sam into the bedroom. "I don't care if you like girls or boys!"_

" _Liar!"_

_Dean grabbed him again and yanked him forward, their faces so close that when he talked, voice low and dark, his breath ghosted across Sam's mouth. "I can't stand the thought of anyone but me touching you."_

_The younger teenager drew in a sharp breath. "Dean…"_

" _Shut up."_

_Dean released Sam's shirt to grab his hair, his fingers entwining in the brown locks to pull him closer. "I can't take it anymore, Sam."_

_They closed the short distance between their lips at the same time, kissing deep and rough. Sam panted and moaned, wrapping a leg securely around Dean's hip. He desperately wanted to climb his brother; kiss him and swallow him whole._

_Dean grabbed Sam's ass with both hands and hauled him up into his arms. Sam immediately tangled both legs around his waist, closing the distance further between their bodies. They hissed simultaneously as their erections rubbed against each other._

" _Dean_ _…"_ _Sam broke the kiss with a gasp._

_Dean walked the few steps to the bed with Sam in his arms and threw him onto the mattress. Sam slid backwards and tore off his shirt, tossing the fabric aside. Dean growled low in his throat at the sight of Sam's naked chest, quickly removing his own shirt as well. Their heated gazes stayed locked as they hastily took off their shoes and socks._

_This was it; the point of no return._

_Dean's green eyes were dark and dangerous as he climbed onto the bed, stalking towards his brother. Sam spread his legs, wantonly revealing the hard bulge of his cock, eager and leaking inside the confines of his boxers. Dean grabbed his ankle and yanked Sam towards him, his fingers dragging up the other boy's leg until his hand closed on Sam_ _'_ _s cock, trapping and squeezing it beneath his fingers. Sam moaned quietly as he stared at his brother's face._

_Dean slid his zipper open, the sound echoing loudly in the small bedroom. Sam lifted his hips to help as Dean pulled both his jeans and boxers off as one. His freed, throbbing cock slapped against his stomach leaving a smear of precome behind on his skin. Dean threw the clothes onto the floor and eagerly pulled his brother closer._

" _You're mine, Sam._ _"_

_Before Sam could form a reply, Dean grabbed his long legs and put them over his shoulders. He cupped Sam's ass in his hands and spread the firm globes. Leaning down, he slowly dragged his tongue over the puckered rim._

" _Dean!_ _"_ _Sam shouted. His muscles tensed, hands fisting the sheets._

_Dean licked and bit at the tight, virgin hole. He used his thumbs to massage the skin on either side of his tongue and as he felt the muscle start to relax and give, he stabbed his tongue inside Sam as deeply as he could. Dean groaned at the tightness he found, eager to feel it around his aching cock._

_Sam tried to grab something, anything to help him to anchor himself, his body sinking deeper and deeper into pleasure. He rocked his ass against Dean's mouth as his moans grew increasingly louder._

_After what felt like hours, Dean removed his lips and tongue with a soft wet sound and dropped Sam_ _'_ _s legs back onto the bed. Sam pushed himself to sit up with shaking arms, his cock hard, dripping and angry-looking._

" _Dean_ _…"_ _he whispered harshly. His fingers found the front of his brother's jeans and he impatiently yanked them open. Sam shoved Dean's boxers and jeans down just enough to free his cock, the hard length slapping against Dean's muscled stomach._

_Dean laid back on the bed and Sam climbed on top of him to straddle his lap. He groaned as Sam's spat on his palm and took hold of Dean's length, coating it with the slick fluid as much as he could. Dean grabbed Sam's waist and yanked him forward, kissing and biting the smooth skin of his jaw line._

" _You want it?_ _"_ _he growled._

" _Fuck yeah,_ _"_ _Sam whispered back, rubbing the leaking head against his stretched hole._

" _It_ _'_ _s gonna hurt,_ _"_ _panted Dean even as he guiding him where he wanted him. He felt the bulbous of his cock head entering Sam's ass, stretching him wide around his girth._

" _Don_ _'_ _t care._ _"_ _Sam hissed and lowered himself more on Dean's cock. The burn of being split open was almost sweet and he'd never craved more of anything in his life._

_Even though the boys had denied themselves the intimacy for so long, they took their time with the first penetration. Sam was almost sobbing in desperation by the time the curve of his ass rested against Dean_ _'_ _s thighs. The older boy grabbed fistfuls of his soft hair and kissed him deeply. His cock was hot and hard inside Sam's body and Sam rocked a little, a hiss releasing from his mouth into Dean's at the friction._

" _Fuck_ _…"_ _Dean broke the kiss with a gasp._ _"_ _Stop moving, Sammy_ _…"_

_The younger boy ignored him, moaning as he shifted again. "Fuck me," he breathed._

_Dean_ _'_ _s control snapped like a twig. He lifted Sam up until only the head of his cock was inside and then slammed his hips up, tearing a cry from Sam_ _'_ _s lips. He can_ _'_ _t go slowly after that. They start to move like animals; clawing at each other, more biting than kissing. The room was almost immediately filled with their pants, moans and growls._

" _Harder, Dean_ _…_ _wanna feel you in my throat,_ _"_ _Sam gasped, clawing at his brother_ _'_ _s shoulders._

_Dean growled and in one quick move rolled them over and pinned Sam against the bed, thrusting at a brutal pace inside him. Sam spread his legs wider and gripped the headboard, moaning louder._

_The pent up tension sent both of them to the edge extremely quickly. Dean had barely wrapped his fingers around Sam_ _'_ _s cock when he_ _started_ _coming long and hard, thick white spurts covering his stomach and chest. Dean roared when Sam clamped tightly around his cock and two thrusts later he filled Sam to the brim with his come. He kept moving through his release, his cock sliding easier as he thrust lazily a few more times into the loose and wet channel._

_Dean carefully extracted himself from Sam and flopped onto the bed beside him. Sam rolled over and draped himself over Dean's chest, raising up to meet his lips for lazy, sated kisses. Dean_ _slid his hand down Sam's sweaty back, following the dip of his spine to the swell of his ass. His fingers slipped into the crease, rubbing against the loose, wet and swollen hole._

_Sam gasped against his mouth. "_ _Dean_ _…"_

" _Let_ _'_ _s talk later,_ _"_ _Dean whispered back, his fingers easing inside Sam._

_They stay awake all night._

* * *

_The world didn't know about their secret. Few people suspected, but nobody could be certain._

_The years passed. Sam's big fight with their dad about school resulted in him and Dean spending four years apart. Then there was the tense six months after Jess's death._

_But their bond ran deeper than both brothers knew. It survived everything: Cassie, Sarah, Dad, Madison, Azazel, and Lilith until Dean died, ripped apart by the hellhounds. Sam thought it was the end until Ruby of all people came to him with a solution. But if his brother taught him anything it was to always look a gift horse in the mouth, so Sam quickly discovered what Ruby_ _'_ _s spell was about._

_That_ _was_ _around the time he discovered how to change it. He did so without Ruby knowing because he still needed her help with the rest of the ritual._

_He hadn't meant to kill fifteen people on the way. But despite his mistake in the end the spell worked. He and Dean would be reborn away from all the hunts, all the deals, and all the life that had torn them apart._

TBC. _  
_


	9. Dance of eternity

_Dean always knew what he was supposed to do on Earth, since he was very little. Since his dad pushed that tiny bundle in his arms and told him to run. He was supposed to protect Sam. Take care of him. Even if cost his life._

_For some reason, that never bothered him. He was his brother, a piece of his mother that was there after she was gone. Even though, as they grew up, Sam was more like his father than his mother, Dean sometimes could see her in those hazel eyes. The kindness and the love._

_He never meant to transform that duty, that love, into something else._

 

_When he and Sam slept together for the first time, he couldn’t even begin to describe the amount of guilty he felt afterwards. Oh, sometimes, he could hide well from his brother. But Sam always ended up finding out._

_At first, Sam was enraged. And then sad. And then he understood and made everything to make Dean see that what they had was real and worth fighting for._

 

_At least until Stanford. Until this day, that was the most sore point in their history together. Dean didn’t remember being so pissed off in his life as he saw Sam storming out after the shout out with his father, slamming the door and never coming back. He silently went after him and the sex was almost vicious, a fight of teeth, bones and muscle, the two of them intending to leave an imprint on each other._

_Four years of radio silence. A feeling of profound jealousy when Dean found out about Jessica. And then…the road again. And it felt like they never left. Felt like they never stopped being…them. SamandDean together, for good._

_Until Dean failed and let Sam be killed. People say that when you see the love of your life die in front of you, that your sanity dies with them. They were right. Because only that could justify why Dean made that deal._

_And now, here they were, looking at each other, as the clock stroke midnight, and they could hear the hellhounds howling and coming from him. As Lilith let them in and he could feel his body tear open under those phantom teeth, the pain surpassing anything he ever felt in his life, all he could think about was that he hoped that Sam would be okay. If that happened, he could die in peace._

 

* * *

 

_Time was different in Hell. Dean felt like years in there, being tortured, ripped apart over and over again. Being bitten, scratched, stabbed and burned. Only for his body to regenerate and everything start all over._

_And all the while his voice was screaming for Sam, screaming for his brother. He doesn’t know how much time he spent suffering through this process. He couldn’t even tell apart anymore._

 

_Until one day, when he was tethered to hooks, his skin being pulled apart, he heard a sound amongst the screams around him. It was like a bomb going off. The demons around them scrambled to check the sound and soon agonizing screeches could be heard. Dean tried to move, but the hooks sank deeper into his body. He closed his eyes, gritting his teeth against the pain._

_"Dean.”_

_He thought he was allucinating when he heard that voice. He opened his eyes, widening them when he saw Sam in front of him. But it wasn’t the Sam he always knew and loved. He was circled by a dark aura and his eyes were glowing. But the smile was the same relieved smile Sam always had._

_“Sam? I’m dreaming again?”_

_He touched Dean’s shoulder and the hook imbedded there disintegrated. He did that to all the hooks and caught him when his weak body failed to support itself._

_“I’m real. And I’m here to save you.”_

_Dean hugged Sam’s waist, looking up to those glowing eyes._

_“Sammy…what did you do?”_

_Sam smiled guiltily and Dean remembered all too well the times he saw that gesture. Hell haven’t destroyed that._

_"Do you trust me?”_

_The simples question made Dean sigh in pain. He approached Sam more and kissed his jaw lightly, a gesture Sam knew it belonged to his brother alone. Sam smiled and closed his eyes as well, letting the power inside his body involve both of them, pieces of hell falling around. His mind was focused on only one thing:_

 

_' **We deserve a second chance.’**_

 

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys, rejoice! If this chapter is up, it means I FINALLY getting over my writer's block, and that for me it's a cause to celebrate. :D


End file.
